SELESAI?
by KrisKai 'EL' Homin
Summary: "tak ada yang benar-benar selesai di antara kalaian" HOMIN. ONESHOOT. HOMIN. TVXQ


**Fanfiction by HOMIN 'eL**

**rate T**

**genre: romance,fluf, Semi -Canon (TVXQ set)**

**oneshoot**

**enjoy**

**SELESAI?**

"Yunho jangan ambil latihan atau keluar dulu"

Suara merdu yang agak menuntut itu ditangkap oleh telingamu.

"Kenapa?"

Kau bertanya. Oh tuhan Jung Yunho, hanya kau di dunia ini yang tahu kenapa Shim Changmin melarangmu.

"Kau sudah taku _'kenapa'_"

Changmin membalasmu dengan nada dingin yang sarkas.

"Hahhhh~"

Medesah… hei Yunho itu tidak ada gunanya

"Changmin-ah, kumohon padamu. Kali ini biarkan aku, kau lihat dan kau tahu jelas aku sudah sembuh. Jadi-"

"Kalau kau sembuh lantas kenapa? Lalu kalau kau sehat , kau tidak akan terluka lagi? Huh?"

Changmin memotong ucapanmu dengan sangat cepat, kau hanya diam memandang wajah Changmin yang kini matanya hampir keluar.

"Changmin, aku tidak akan terluka, dan-"

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Lagi lagi changmin memotong kalimatmu, kali ini dengan teriakan, teriakan yang mengabsen nama lengkapmu. Sungguh kau tidak suka di panggil seperti itu. Terlebih oleh Changmin.

"Membiarkanmu? Jangan bercanda brengsek!"

Changmin berkata pelan namun tajam dan penuh dengan penekanan. Dan kata terakhirnya sukses menghantam hatimu walau itu nyaris seperti desisan.

Kau memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengeratkan deretan gigimu. Mencoba meredam amarahmu.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Hah?! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN CHANGMIN! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU PERCAYA PADAKU SE- sedikit saja changmin.."

Kau berteriak pada kekasihmu oh pantaskah kau memanggilnya kekasih? Kalian itu hanyalah 2 orang bodoh yang terjebak dalam hubungan rumit. Dan sekita itu pula kau menyesali perbuatanmu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam 2 tahun terakhir kau berterik pada Changmin. terakhir kali kau membentak Changmin saat kau tahu Changmin pulang dengan mabuk berat di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"…"

"…"

Changmin diam. Kau diam. Changmin terkejut. Kau bahkan lebih. Kau tidak menyangka akan membentak Changmin seperti itu. Jung stupid Yunho. Tidak sadarka kau bahwa Changmin orang yang paling percaya padamu. Tidak sadarkah? Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu akan menyakiti hantinya? Oh yunho… amarah mengendalikan mu huh?

Tes

Air mata Changmin jatuh pelan menyisiri pipi putihnya. bibirnyanya memucat akibat terlalu keras digigit. Kau mulai panik. Gelagapan. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Perasaan bersalah itu kini menggerogoti hatimu.

Hatimu hancur saat melihat changmin menangis.

"Chang-"

"Baik"

Belum sempat kau memanggil namanya. Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu memotongmu. Changmin menyeka air matanya cepat dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. Bibirnya masih digigit dengan keras. Sungguh menahan emosikah Changmin? Dan langkah kakinya yang jenjang mulai meninggalkan dirimu.

"Changmi… aku sungguh.. – hei Changminah! Hei! Tung- " Ucapanmu terpotong saat mendapati tiba tiba Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, dan melirikmu dari ekor matanya yang tajam, lalu dia berdesis.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau hyung…kita selesai" dan dengan itu dia membanting pintu apartemen mu keras.

Kau lemas… yah… walau kau tahu benar kata** "kita selesai"** itu tidak benar-benar selesai dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Bukan berarti kalian akan membubarkan TVXQ . bukan berarti kalian akan bebas dari hubungan super rumit ini. Lebih dari teman, lebih dari saudara, lebih dari keluarga, lebih dari kekasih. Sebenarnya apa kalaian ini. suami istri?

Kau kembali menghempaskan tubuhmu ke sofa. Insiden di Shanghai sungguh menimbulkan kekhawatiran besar pada Changmin. Tidak hanya Changmin namun… juga fans. Semua khawatir padamu. Kau tidak suka membuat orang khawatir. Itu hanya akan membuat hatimu resah. Terlebih melihat wajah changmin yang selalu berkata 'kau baik baik saja hyung' kau sunguh tidak suka terlihat lemah. Terlebih di depan Changmin.

**malam harinya **

Kau hanya tiduran di kamarmu. Memandangi langit-langit kamar yang hampa. Changmin tak mengangkat telponmu dan tak membalas pesanmu. Semarah itukah? Biasanya tak sampai selama ini. Kau mengambil iphonemu lagi. menDial nomor changmin dan mendengarkan lagu confenssion yang tak pernah changmin rubah sebagai RBTnya.

'…'

Kau tahu changmin sudah mengangkat telepon mu di seberang namun dia hanya diam.

"Changminah…"

Kau mulai memanggil lembut

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Sungguh susah pikirmu.

"Chang-"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Ucapanmu terpotong oleh pertanyaan Changmin di seberang. Kau diam. Haruskah jujur haruskah tidak?

"Cih, lihat… kau memintaku tak mempedulikanmu. Dan lihat… kau bahkan tak bisa ingat untuk hanya sekedar makan" ucap changmin sarkas

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk itu min-ah... aku tidak pernah ingin kau perlakukan seperti ini" kau menjawab.

"Kau memintanya tadi siang"

"…"

Kau diam. Bukan berarti mengakuinya. Kau mengingat pertengkaranmu dengan changmin tadi siang

'"_Jadi mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Hah?! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN CHANGMIN! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU PERCAYA PADAKU SE- sedikit saja changmin..."_

Dan kalimat yang pernah meluncur dari mulutmu sendiri kini menhiasi memori otakmu. Kau memijat pelipismu pelan. Kau harus ekstra hati-hati menghadapi Changmin yang seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf chagnmin… kau tahu tadi siang itu-"

"Cukup Yunho"

Kau mencoba menjelaskan .. tapi gagal

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kita sudah selesai? Tidak penting lagi apakah kau merasa bersalah atau tidak. Silahkan lakukan sesukamu. Keluarlah sepuasmu… main billiard atau bermain dengan teman-teman teatermu atau- atau apaun itu! Yang aku sungguh tidak peduli sekarang… aku- aku capek yunho. Aku mau tidur "

'tut tut tut'

Changmin memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Dan kau berakhir disini di tempat tidurmu . Memandang kosong langit-langit putih di ruanganmu. Kau mencoba memejamkan mata. Bukan untuk tidur tapi meredam emosi dalam hatimu. Marah?

Ya marah… kau sangat marah. Tapi ini changmin. Ini changmin. Semarah apapun kau padanya… kau tak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Sudah selesai… huh? Changmin… kau benar-benar…"

BUK!

Melempar bantal ke tembok tak akan meredamkan amarah mu jung...

.

**ke esokan harinya**

Kau membuka klopak matamu yang indah. Melihat langit yang masih belum disentuh cahaya sedikitpun. Namun… harum… kau menutup matamu lagi hanya untuk menghayati bau sedap yang kini menjalar di indra penciummu. Dan kau tersenyum.

'sudah kuduga'

Pikirmu dalam hati. Kau beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamanmu dan melangkah keluar tanpa repot menyalakan lampu tengah, dank kau terus berjalan kearah dapur dimana hanya disana cahaya temaram datang. Dan seseorang sedang bergelut dengan bahan masakan serta apron merah muda yang melekat indah di tubunhnya. Mata kalian bertemu dan dia hanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya pada panci penuh berisi masakan yang entah kini apa lagi menunya. Apapun itu kau selalu menyukainya.

.

"Kupikir kita sudah selesai"

Ucapmu. Bodohkah dirimu jung? Sudah suatu keberuntungan Changmin mau kembali lagi. Pagi buta membuatkanmu masakan.

Changmin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Meleparmu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun hanya terlihat imut di matamu itu.

"Lalu kenapa kalau kita sudah selesai huh? Apa kau ingin kita benar- benar selesai?" Tanya Changmin. Kau heran kata **'selesai '** saja kau sungguh tak tahu apa maksudnya, kini changmin malah mengajarimu kalaimat baru **'benar benar selesai**' kau hanya tersenyum… apapun itu, tak ada yang benar-benar selesai di antara mereka.

"Changmine.. I love u baby" ucapmu sambil mengecup keningnya. Oke walau Changmin agak tinggi kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Mencium orang yang lebih tinggi itu tidaklah sebeuruk kelihatanya.

Kau meraup bibir peach itu. Lembut dan halus seperti bayi. Menjilatnya, melumatnya, dan menginvansi seluruh isinya. Inilah Changmin.. Changmin yang luar biasa. Dia ChangminMu… Jung.

ChangminMu… selamanya…

Karena tak akan pernah ada kata selesai di antara kalian.

**END**

**A/N halloeL disini. untuk yang kangen berat sama Fafic Jungcest. tenang... sudah dalan proses kok. karena terlalau tegang dengan NCnya. saya memutuskan membuat One Shoot ini dulu LOL. oke... cukup sekian saja semoga di atas itu bisa menghibur kaian. thanks.**

**gak review gak bisa boker.**

**EL**


End file.
